


Butterfly Kisses

by JustBarryAllen (Cammerel)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cammerel/pseuds/JustBarryAllen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the last five days, she’s spent every moment when she’s with Barry watching them. And when he kisses her, she has to open her eyes and stare at them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkSmudge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkSmudge/gifts).



It took her twenty-some odd years to notice them, but when she does, Iris can’t stop staring. She **can’t**. And she doesn’t even know why they’re so fascinating. But when Barry is talking and blinking, and those gorgeous eyelashes flutter, her heart does flips. She can’t explain it at all, but there’s something about them that takes hold of her.

For the last five days, she’s spent every moment when she’s with Barry watching them. And when he kisses her, she has to open her eyes and stare at them.

Finally, though, she can’t help it. Staring isn’t enough. She has to get her hands on them somehow.

She doesn’t even realize she’s going for it until Barry pulls back from her and winces, holding his eye like he’s in real pain.

“What are you trying to do? Poke my eye out?” he asks and chuckles nervously.

“No,” Iris defends herself, “Move your hand.”

“No,” he responds and it frustrates her, “You almost just poked my eye out with those nails of yours.”

Iris looks down at them, considering it, “Oh, I’m sorry,” then she looks at him again and she can’t explain it. It’s stupid and frustrating, but she wants to really touch them.

She pouts out her bottom lip and stares up at him, “Please?”

“Please _what_?”

“I’m not trying to poke out your eye,” Iris plants her hands to his chest and pushes him down onto his back. She climbs over him and, staring down into his eyes, reaches out carefully to brush the pad of her index finger over the soft lashes.

Barry lays still underneath her, hardly even breathing as his eyes flutter on reflex, “Uhm… Iris?”

She smiles down at him and meets his confused gaze, “I’m not crushing you, am I?”

“Uh, no?” Barry guesses and shrugs, his arms slowly moving to wrap around the small of his waist before he chuckles, “What are you doing? Touching my… eyelashes?”

“Is it weird?”

“A little,” Barry says honestly, but he smiles, “But I don’t mind.”

Iris leaned down then, watching his eyes flutter closed before she kisses them, her lips brushing the soft lashes before she does the same to the left one.

Barry lets out this soft, almost inaudible breath of relief, and then he flips them, putting Iris beneath him, “Since when do you have an eyelash kink?”

“It’s **not** a kink.”

“It is,” Barry says, grinning down at her like an idiot and teasing her as he bats his eyes quickly, “It’s definitely a kink.”

Iris starts to huff when Barry leans down so close that she thinks he’s about to kiss her, she even leans in for it. But then he drops down and she feels the soft, unmistakable brush of his lashes on her cheek, “ _Oh…_ ”

She can feel his smile against her neck and then he shifts back up, staring into her eyes, “You know there’s a name for that, don’t you?”

“Is there?” she asks in amusement, raising a skeptical brow, waiting for him to pick on her again.

“Mhm,” he hums, and she can feel the sound of it making her heart race, “A butterfly kiss.”

And then he leans down and does it again.


End file.
